Guildbook: Spooks and Oracles
Guildbook: Spooks and Oracles is a splatbook for Wraith: The Oblivion detailing the Spooks, users of Outrage and Oracles, users of Fatalism Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Spooks :This is my fist. That is your Fetter. This is your Fetter after I've beaten the living hell out of it with my fist. Any questions? :Oracles :I am a spider in the web of Fate. You are a fly, caught in it. I walk along the strands, untouched. You are bound. The more you struggle, the worse it will be. :The Spooks: Pathos-runners, Fetter-breakers and bagmen of the Underworld. The Oracles: They saw Charon's downfall -- do they hide the secret of his return? The influence of these Guilds stretches from the mean streets of the Necropoli to the chambers of the Onyx Tower. Nobody know their real agendas, though -- except perhaps those who've read this book. Guildbook: Spooks Ghost Story: A Road of Steel and Souls, Part VII The Commission of Five discuss what really happened to Charon as Fix makes trouble for the Puppeteers. Prologue: The Spook Inside Me A Spook ponders the violent nature he has had since acquiring Outrage. Chapter One: Those Honor Bound The complex mafia-esque organization that is the Spooks, plus those they consider friends and enemies. Chapter Two: Inquiries (A History) The tumultuous history of the Spooks, from their first days to their rivalry with the Haunters to how the Dictum Mortuum is ignored. Chapter Three: The Job and How To Do It The Arcanos abilities of the Guild, Merits and Flaws, and the standard-issue Artifacts a Spook might use. Chapter Four: The Rank and File Character templates and how they can fit into the Guild. Appendix: Friends With Long Guns The ones in charge and the charged-up of the Spooks. Guildbook: Oracles Ghost Story: A Road of Steel and Souls, Part VIII The Oracles find Charon's real location, and make plans to act against the betrayers. Chapter One: Deja Vu An introduction to the Oracles and their many forms. Chapter Two: Inside the Unblinking Eye Details on life among the Oracles, including the places they gather, the factions that exist within them, and how they work together to save the Shadowlands from destruction. Chapter Three: And It Was Written The lesser-known aspects of the Oracles, including the Web of Fate, the visions of Charon's future, and the Guild's relation to the Legion of Fate. Chapter Four: Opening Them Wider The Arcanos arts of the Oracles, merits and flaws, and the Artifacts common to Oracles. Chapter Five: (Un)familiar Faces Character templates for Oracles from various walks of life. Appendix: Portraits Hanging on the Catacomb Walls The most famous of the Fate-readers. Background Information This was the final Guildbook released. It continued the practice started by Guildbook: Pardoners and Puppeteers of including two Guilds in one volume. In the table of contents, the number labeling the first Steel and Souls story is misnumbered as V. It should and does read VII on the story itself. Memorable Quotes Characters * Fix: A Spook that scares other Spooks. * Niccolo Cianfrocco: The head of the Commission of Five. * Artemus Vanderwal: Youngest of the Commission of Five. * Lady of Fate: Honorary member of the Oracles. * Selena: Grand High Oracle of the Delphics, current head of the Pantheon, and Oracle Guildmaster. References Fatalism, Oracle (WTO), Outrage, Spook Category:Game Books Category:Wraith: The Oblivion books Category:1998 releases